halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft
}} |US Erscheinungsdatum=15. November 2001 (XBox-Version)Halo: Combat Evolved Official Site. Offizielle englische Produktseite. halo.xbox.xom. Abgerufen am 10.12.2010. |Erscheinungsdatum= 14. März 2002 (XBox-Version) 24. Oktober 2003 (Pc-, Mac-Version) |Genre= |Spielmodi=Kampagne, Multiplayer |USK= 16 |PEGI= 16 |Plattform= , , PC, Mac |Medium=CD, DVD, Download |Webseite=http://www.halo.xbox.com/de-de/games/overview/halocombatevolved/ }} Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft (kurz: Halo, englischer Originaltitel: Halo: Combat Evolved) ist das erste Spiel der Halo-Reihe und wurde von den Bungie Studios entwickelt. Der First-Person Shooter, welcher zuvor von Bungie als Strategiespiel konzipiert war, jedoch von Microsoft in einen sogenannten Ego-Shooter umgewandelt wurde, dient seither als Referenzspiel für Konsolenshooter. Halo erschien in Deutschland am 14. März 2002 für die Xbox, am 9. Oktober 2003 für Windows sowie am 11. Februar 2004 für den Macintosh.Halo: Combat Evolved release dates (engl.). mobygames.com. Abgerufen am 10.12.2010 Das Spiel dreht sich um den Kampf zwischen der Menschheit und dem Allianz Imperium, einem Zusammenschluss mehrerer Alienrassen. Am 11. Juni 2002 wurde der offizielle Soundtrack zum Spiel veröffentlicht.Halo (Original Soundtrack). Titelliste und Informationen. itunes.de. Abgerufen am 10.12.2010 Insgesamt wurden 6,4 Millionen Spiele verkauft.[http://www.vgchartz.com/article/87043/halo-a-sales-history/ VGChartz Halo: A Sales History] Handlung Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft erzählt die Geschehnisse der Schlacht um Installation 04 aus der Sicht des Spartan-II Soldaten John-117. Die Kampagne besteht aus zehn Kapiteln, welche wiederum aus mehreren Levels zusammengesetzt sind: #Die Pillar of Autumn #Halo #Truth and Reconciliation #Der Schweigende Kartograph #Angriff auf den Kontrollraum #343 Guilty Spark #Die Bibliothek #Doppelter Verrat #Keyes #Der Schlund Als der United Nations Space Command Schlachtkreuzer Pillar of Autumn nach einem blinden Slipspacesprung am Rande der Galaxis ankam, erwartete sie bereits eine Allianzflotte am Zielort, welche der Pillar of Autumn hinter dem Planeten Threshold (zu deutsch: "Grenzbereich"; als Referenz zum Rand der Galaxis) auflauerte. Die Pillar of Autumn konnte sich den Angriffen der Allianz zunächst noch erwehren und beschädigte unter anderem den Allianzschlachtkreuzer Wahrheit und Versöhnung. Jedoch enterten Allianztruppen während des Kampfes das Schiff und sabotierten das Hauptgeschütz. Da sich der Rest der Flotte der speziellen Gerechtigkeit dem Standort näherte, rief der kommandierende Offizier, Captain Keyes, den Evakuierungsbefehl aus. Des Weiteren holte er, dem Cole-Protokoll folgend, den Spartan-II Soldaten John-117 aus dem Kyroschlaf, um die Künstliche Intelligenz des Schiffes vor der Allianz zu schützen. Captain Keyes befahl ihm, sich auf das zuvor entdeckte, ringförmige Objekt zu begeben, welches sich zwischen den Planeten Threshold und Basis befand. Während die meisten Besatzungsmitglieder auf ihrem Weg in die Rettungskapseln waren, versuchten die Marines, die Feinde zurückzuschlagen. Allerdings drangen weitere Allianztruppen über die freien Andockstellen ein, als die Menschen aus der Pillar of Autumn evakuiert wurden. Die Allianz wollte um alle Umstände verhindern, dass menschliche Rettungskapseln auf dem, für sie heiligen Ring landeten. Sie vernichteten so viele von ihnen wie nur möglich, doch konnten sie nicht alle Rettungskapseln auslöschen. Während die Überlebenden des Kampfes mithilfe der Rettungskapseln in Richtung der Ringwelt flogen, beschleunigte der zurückgebliebene Captain Keyes das Schiff und landete manuell auf dieser. Auf dem Ring versuchten die KI Cortana und der Master Chief, die überlebenden Soldaten zu sammeln, um einen eventuellen Gegenangriff gegen die Allianz durchzuführen. Jedoch wurde Captain Keyes von der Allianz in Gefangenschaft genommen und auf die Wahrheit und Versöhnung gebracht, welche sich zur Reparatur in einem niedrigen Orbit über der Ringwelt aufhielt. Der Master Chief und einige Marines enterten den Allianzschlachtkreuzer über einen Gravitationslift und befreiten schließlich Captain Keyes und die restlichen Gefangenen. Währenddessen erfuhr Cortana über das Kampfnetz der Allianz, dass ein Kartograph für die ganze Ringwelt existierte. Da die Allianz plante, die Ringwelt, von der Allianz als Halo bezeichnet, zu aktivieren und Cortana davon ausging, dass Halo eine Waffe gegen die Menschen wäre, befahl Captain Keyes dem Master Chief, zusammen mit Cortana zum Kontrollraum der Ringwelt vorzudringen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war der genaue Standort noch nicht bekannt, weshalb Cortana empfahl, diesen über den Kartographen zu suchen. Während Captain Keyes sich zu einem vermuteten Waffenlager in den Sümpfen Halos begab, fand der Master Chief über den schweigenden Kartographen den Standort heraus und begab sich auf direkten Weg, durch größere Ansammlungen von Allianztruppen, zu diesem. Als Cortana Zugriff auf die internen Speicher Halos erlangte, erfuhr sie die Wahrheit über die Funktion Halos und somit auch die des Waffenlagers. Sie drängte den Chief darauf, den Captain zu retten, bevor es zu spät sei, ohne den Grund ihrer Besorgnis zu nennen. Als der Master Chief in den Sümpfen ankam, fand er den beschädigten Pelican des Captains vor, jedoch fehlten von ihm und seinen Marines jede Spur. In der Umgebung hörte und sah er, wie Allianztruppen gegen einen unbekannten Feind kämpften, doch er erkannte nicht, um welchen Feind es sich handelte. Auf der Suche nach dem Captain, erreichte er kurz darauf den Eingang zu einem unterirdischen Komplex. Auf dem Weg ins Innere der Anlage fand er mehrere Leichen von Allianztruppen und Menschen, darunter unter anderem die des Privates Wallace A. Jenkins. Er sah sich eine Aufnahme der Helmkamera an und erkannte, dass der Captain und sein Trupp von der so genannten Flood angegriffen wurden, welche den Master Chief daraufhin ebenfalls attackierte. Er kämpfte sich aus dem Flood-Quarantänelabor und erreichte den Eingang, wo ein Marinetrupp den Master Chief empfing. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Evakuierungspunkt auf einem turmartigen Gebäude. Als der Master Chief den Fuß des Turmes erreichte, erhielt er von einem Illuminaten namens 343 Guilty Spark Unterstützung gegen die Flood und wurde anschließend in die Bibliothek transportiert. 343 Guilty Spark hatte den Plan, dass ein Reclaimer, wie der Master Chief, den Index besorgen sollte, um die Installation 04 zu aktivieren, die die Flood dann endgültig vernichten würde. Er verschwieg ihm jedoch, dass durch die Aktivierung des Halos alle Menschen und anderen Lebewesen in der Galaxis und somit die Wirte der Flood ausgelöscht würden. Der Master Chief kämpfte sich durch die bereits infizierte Bibliothek und beschaffte schließlich den Index. Daraufhin transportierte ihn 343 Guilty Spark in den Kontrollraum. Doch bevor er Halo aktivieren konnte, klärte ihn Cortana über die eigentliche Funktion der Ringwelt auf. Da sich der Master Chief nun weigerte Halo zu aktivieren, versuchte 343 Guilty Spark mithilfe von Wächtern den Index zurückzuerlangen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Um sicher zu gehen, dass 343 Guilty Spark nicht doch noch den Halo Ring zünden könnte und um, falls dem so sein sollte, dies zu verzögern, zerstörte der Master Chief drei Phasen-Puls-Generatoren des Ringes. Anschließend begab er sich zur Wahrheit und Versöhnung, auf der sich Captain Keyes befinden sollte. Laut Cortana brauchte er den Aktivierungscode des Captains, um den Reaktor der Pillar of Autumn zu überhitzen und damit den Ring zu zerstören. Nachdem er durch Cortana auf das Schiff, welches die Flood inzwischen geentert hatte, transportiert wurde, mussten sie erfahren, dass der Captain zu einem Teil des Proto-Graveminds und damit zu einem Flood selbst geworden war. Um an die Kopfimplantate zu kommen, durchschlug er den Schädel des Captains und begab sich, mithilfe eines Banshee, zur Pillar of Autumn. Nachdem er in dem, von Flood und der Allianz, besetzten Schiff angekommen war, lautete der Plan, zur Brücke zu gelangen, wo er den Aktivierungscode der Überlastungssysteme der Pillar of Autumn aktivieren sollte. Dies gelang dem Master Chief erfolgreich, doch stoppte 343 Guilty Spark diesen wieder, indem er im Maschinenraum die vier Reaktoren der Pillar of Autumn herunter fuhr. Deshalb musste der Master Chief auf das Maschinendeck gelangen, um diese manuell zu vernichten. Er beschädigte diese letztendlich, weshalb ihm lediglich wenige Minuten blieben, das Schiff zu verlassen. Über einen Servicelift erreichte er die oberen Decks, wo sich ein Warthog befand, mit welchem er durch den Wartungsbereich zum Hangar der Pillar of Atumn fuhr. Im Hangar angekommen, floh der Master Chief mithilfe eines Longsword Sternenjägers vom Halo. In sicherer Entfernung beobachtete er, wie die Ringwelt explodierte und in mehrere Teile zerfiel, wovon einige in der Umlaufbahn von Threshold landeten. Die Allianztruppen und die Flood auf Halo wurden ausgelöscht. Der Master Chief kehrte anschließend zur Erde zurück. Auch andere wie Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson und 343 Guilty Spark überlebten die Zerstörung Halos. Charaktere Hauptcharaktere *John-117 *Cortana *Jacob Keyes *343 Guilty Spark *Avery Junior Johnson Nebencharaktere *Wallace A. Jenkins *Manuel Mendoza *Pete Stacker *Chips Dubbo *M. Fitzgerald *Bisenti *Hosky *Waller *Riley *Kappus *Lovik *O'Brien *Carol "Foehammer" Rawley Gameplay Die Kampagne von Halo ist sehr linear aufgebaut. Es gibt verschiedene Missionsziele, die vom Spieler erreicht werden müssen. Sowohl der vorbestimmte Weg durch die Levels als auch die möglichen Lösungswege, lassen dem Spieler nicht viele Entscheidungen selbst treffen. Die Handlung wird in mehreren Cutscenes pro Kampagnenkapiteln und in Dialogen zwischen den Charakteren erzählt. Nichtsdestotrotz bleibt die Handlung stets die Gleiche, was bedeutet, dass weder Variationen in den Gesprächen, noch unterschiedliche Enden existieren. Gespielt werden kann Halo auf der XBox im Singleplayer-, wie auch im Coopmodus. Auf dem PC und dem Macintosh ist lediglich der Singleplayermodus verfügbar. Ausrüstung Halo zeichnet sich durch mehrere, für die damalige Zeit, neuartige Spielelemente aus. Hervorzuheben ist zum Beispiel das Schild der SPARTAN MJOLNIR Mark V-Rüstung, das dem Spieler zu einem gewissen Teil Schutz gewährt, sodass sich riskante Angriffsmanöver spielen lassen. Jedoch lädt die Rüstung nur auf, wenn der Spieler nicht unter Beschuss steht, sodass dieser in größeren Gefechten auch in Deckung gehen muss. Steht der Spieler weiter unter Beschuss, verliert er Lebenspunkte. Sind diese aufgebraucht, stirbt der Charakter und das Spiel muss vom letzten Speicherpunkt aus neugestartet werden. Es ist jedoch möglich, die gesamten Lebenspunkte zu regenerieren, indem der Spieler Medipacks einsammelt, welche einmal verwendet werden können. Eine weiteres Spielelement, welches zu mehr Realismus im Spiel führen sollte, ist die Begrenzung der mitzuführenden Waffen. Der Spieler kann immer nur zwei Waffen bei sich tragen, sodass er ständig überlegen muss, welche Waffe ihm im nächsten Gefecht nützlich sein könnte. Dadurch sind verschiedene Taktiken möglich. Besteht der Kampagnenabschnitt aus vielen engen Gängen, ist es vorteilhaft eine Nahkampfwaffe, wie das Schrotgewehr mitzuführen. Nichtsdestotrotz wird es problematisch, wenn der Spieler beispielsweise nur Nahkampfwaffen bei sich trägt, die Feinde ihn jedoch aus der Entfernung attackieren. Auch ist zu beachten, wo die jeweiligen Waffen ihre Stärken beziehungsweise ihre Besonderheiten haben. So zum Beispiel verschießt der Nadelwerfer Geschosse, welche sich an das Ziel heften und nach einiger Zeit explodieren. Mit dieser Technik ist es möglich, gezielt Gegner aus der Deckung auszuschalten. Des Weiteren spielt der Aspekt Munition eine wichtige Rolle. Gerade in Gebieten mit einer hohen Allianzpräsens ist die Munition für Waffen des UNSC knapp und ein Umstieg auf Allianzwaffen sinnvoll. Durch eine gut überlegte Taktik kann das Spielen, gerade auf den höheren Schwierigkeitsgraden, um einiges leichter werden. Folgende Waffen können im Verlauf des Spiels gefunden und teilweise auch verwendet werden: United Nations Space Command * M6D Handfeuerwaffe * MA5B Sturmgewehr * M90 Mk I Schrotgewehr * SRS 99D AM-S2 Scharfschützengewehr * M19 SSM Bazooka * M9-HE-DP-Splittergranate * M7057 Flammenwerfer(Nur im Multiplayer der Pc/Mac-Version verwendbar) Allianz Imperium * Typ-25 Plasmapistole * Typ-25 Plasmagewehr * Typ-33 Nadelwerfer * Typ-1 Antiperson Plasmagranate * Typ-26 Shade (stationäres Geschütz) * Typ-1 Partikelschwert (nicht verwendbar) * Typ-33 Flakkanone (Nur im Multiplayer der Pc/Mac-Version verwendbar) Interaktion mit Verbündeten Das Verhalten der computergesteuerten Figuren war für 2001 recht fortgeschritten und punktet besonders in Sachen Atmosphäre. So fliehen Grunts in Panik, wenn ihr Anführer stirbt und greifen nur in Gruppen an. Die Marines stoßen Jubelschreie aus und reißen Sprüche, wenn sie im Vorteil sind und Gegner töten. Obwohl der Spieler, verglichen mit den Marines, um einiges ausdauernder ist, stellen diese vor allem in größeren Gefechten eine wertvolle Hilfe dar. Gerade in den ersten Levels kämpft der Spieler oft mit ihnen zusammen, was den Einstieg in das Spiel erleichtert. Die Stärke der Marines liegt im Ausschalten von Ansammlungen weniger starken Gegnern, wie den Grunts, sind im Kampf gegen stärkere Gegner jedoch unterlegen und müssen beschützt werden. Dies liegt unter anderem an der Tatsache, dass sie über keinen Energieschild verfügen. Des Weiteren sind sie essentiell zur optimalen Ausnutzung von Fahrzeugen, indem sie als Fahrer eines Fahrzeugs eingesetzt werden, sodass der Spieler das Geschütz bedienen kann oder als Beifahrer Feuerunterstützung geben. Netter Aspekt bei Munitionsknappheit ist das Tauschen von Waffen. Der Spieler kann seine leer geschossenen Waffen mit der eines Marines tauschen. Darüber hinaus steht dem Spieler die KI Cortana zur Seite. Diese versorgt ihn mit Informationen zu Zielen und Hintergrundfakten. Sie kann sich in Computersysteme hacken und somit den Spieler an manchen Stellen weiterhelfen. Nichtsdestotrotz ist eine direkte Interaktion während des Spielens nicht möglich. Jedoch wird der Spieler nicht in allen Abschnitten des Spiels von Verbündeten begleitet. Gerade gegen Ende der Kampagne muss der Spieler die Missionsziele meist alleine bewältigen. Fahrzeuge thumb|Der Master Chief mit einem M808B Scorpion im Hintergrund Es gibt verschiedene, zur Verfügung stehende Fahrzeuge auf Seiten der UNSC, als auch auf Seiten der Allianz. Diese unterscheiden sich zum einen in der Art der Bewaffnung und zum anderen in ihren jeweiligen Besonderheiten. Die Fahrzeuge der UNSC sind meist für mehrere Passagiere ausgelegt, zum Beispiel besitzt der Warthog-Geländewagen ein drehbares Geschütz, das gegen Attacken aus der Luft und gegen leicht gepanzerte Bodenziele effektiv ist und einen zusätzlichen Sitz für einen Verbündeten, wohingegen der Scorpionpanzer den Fahrer nicht nur das Hauptgeschütz und ein Maschinengewehr bedienen lässt, sondern auch noch bis zu vier Verbündeten Platz bietet, um Infanterie mit Granaten und anderen Waffen abzuwehren. Um die Waffengewalt des Panzers zu kompensieren, besitzt der Scorpionpanzer nicht die Wendigkeit und die Geschwindigkeit, um beispielsweise Gefahren auszuweichen, wie der Warthog. Die Fahrzeuge der Allianz sind immer für eine Person ausgelegt und wird standardmäßig von einem Eliten geführt. Der Ghost schwebt leicht über dem Boden und ist mit zwei Plasmakanonen ausgestattet. Mit dieser können schnelle Folgen von Plasmaschüssen abgegeben werden. Der andere Fahrzeugtyp der Allianz ist ein Fluggerät namens Banshee, welches in jeder Höhe geflogen werden kann. Er ist ebenfalls mit einer Zwillings-Plasmakanone und zusätzlich mit einer Flakanone, für Fahrzeuge und gepanzerte Ziele, ausgerüstet. Es gibt einige Level, in welchen der Banshee geflogen werden muss, um das jeweilige Missionsziel zu erreichen. Eine Besonderheit im Umgang mit den Fahrzeugen ist das Schadensmodell. Führt der Spieler ein Fahrzeug, ist dieses nicht, wie im unbemanntem Zustand, unzerstörbar. Den Schaden kann der Spieler jedoch nicht im HUD ablesen, sondern erkennt ihn am visuellen Zustand des Fahrzeugs. Anders ist dies bei der Gesundheit der Passagiere, welche im HUD eingeblendet wird. Alle Fahrzeuge auf Seiten des UNSC und der Allianz sind im Folgenden nochmals aufgelistet: United Nations Space Command * M12 Warthog * M808B Scorpion * D77H-TCI Pelican (nicht fahrbar) * M12G1 Warthog LAAV (nur im Multiplayer verfügbar) Allianz Imperium * Typ-26 Banshee * Typ-32 Ghost * Typ-26 Wraith (nicht fahrbar) * Typ-28 Spirit (nicht fahrbar) Änderungen zwischen XBox und Pc/Mac Neben einer leichten grafischen Verbesserung existieren kaum nennenswerte Änderungen zwischen der XBox-Version und der Pc-Version. Es existiert kein Koorperationsmodus. Dafür wurden weitere Multiplayerkarten hinzugefügt und zwei weitere Waffen zur Verfügung gestellt. Hinzu kommt die Möglichkeit mit der Hilfe von Halo Custom Edition eigene Spielemodies und Maps zu gestalten. Entwicklung Zuerst sollte das Spiel für den Mac erscheinen (wie für Bungie üblich), Bungie wurde jedoch vor der Veröffentlichung von Halo von Microsoft aufgekauft. Halo wurde daraufhin als Killer-App für die XBox konzipiert und am 15. November 2001 veröffentlicht. Die Mac- und PC-Versionen folgten 2003. Halo ist nach der Einführung der XBox 360 auch auf dieser spielbar. Es erschien außerdem eine Spezial-Version von Halo, die Halo Custom Edition. Diese Variante kann kostenlos heruntergeladen werden und vergrößert den Umfang der Standardversion unter anderem um einen Map-Editor, zur Erstellung eigener Karten. Bewertungen GameSpot gab der XBox-Version 9,7 von 10 Punkte und nannte es nicht nur eins der besten Spiele zum Start der XBox, sondern auch einer der besten Shooter aller Zeiten auf allen Plattformen. Die Beschränkung auf zwei Waffen nannte GameSpot eine realistischen Hauch, dass dem Spiel ein strategisches Element verleiht.Joe Fielder (9.11.2001): Halo: Combat Evolved Review for Xbox (engl.). gamespot.com. Abgerufen am 10.12.2010. Der PC-Version gab GameSpot zwei Jahre später 9,0 von 10 Punkten.Greg Kasavin (29.09.2010): Halo: Combat Evolved Review for Xbox (engl.). gamespot.com. Abgerufen am 10.12.2010. Bei metacritic, einer englischen Seite zur Zusammenstellung von mehreren Bewertungen durch unterschiedliche Magazine für ein Spiel, erreichte die XBox-Version von Halo insgesamt 97 von 100 Punkten Halo: Combat Evolved for Xbox Reviews (engl.). metacritic.com. Abgerufen am 10.12.2010. und die PC-Version 83 von 100 Punkten.Halo: Combat Evolved for PC Reviews (engl.). metacritic.com. Abgerufen am 10.12.2010. Trivia *In der PC-Version finden sich unter dem Ordner Goodies mehrere Leseproben zu den ersten zwei Halo Romanen. *Ursprünglich war eine Machete als Waffe geplant, doch sie wurde während der Entwicklung entfernt. *Zudem sollte das Spiel über ein Wettersystem und zahlreiche Tiere verfügen. *Anfangs hatte Bungie über 25 Kampagnenmissionen geplant. *Bei den Eliten und Kig-yar sind deren Sprachen nichts weiter als Englische Wörter, die Rückwärts verlaufen. Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronisation wurde von DasTeam/LocaTrans - Baden-Baden vorgenommen. Literatur Sachbücher *Eric S. Trautmann: The Art of Halo - Die Erschaffung einer virtuellen Welt. Panini Verlag, 2005, ISBN 3-8332-1260-8 Comics *Lee Hammock: Halo - Graphic Novel. Band 1, Panini Verlag, 2007, ISBN 3-8660-7480-8 *Brian Michael Bendis und Maleev: Halo: Der Aufstand. Band 2, Panini Verlag, 2011, ISBN 978-3-8660-7574-0 *Peter David und Eric Nguyen: Halo: Höllenspringer. Band 3, Panini Verlag, 2011, ISBN 978-3-8620-1079-0 Swissedhardy 20:43, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Romane *Eric Nylund: Halo: Die Schlacht um Reach. Band 1 vom Panini Verlag, 2003, ISBN 3-89748-820-5 *William C. Dietz: Halo: Die Invasion. Band 2 vom Panini Verlag, 2004, ISBN 3-8332-1082-6 *Eric Nylund: Halo: Erstschlag. Band 3 vom Panini Verlag, 2004, ISBN 3-8332-1083-4 *Eric Nylund und William C. Dietz: Halo - Premiumausgabe: Die Schlacht um Reach / Die Invasion / Erstschlag. Panini Verlag, 2005, ISBN 3-8332-1307-8 *Eric Nylund: Halo: Geister von Onyx. Band 4 vom Panini Verlag, 2007, ISBN 3-8332-1458-9 *Joseph Staten: Halo: Erstkontakt. Band 5 vom Panini Verlag, 2008, ISBN 3-8332-1645-X *Tobias S. Buckell: Halo: Das Cole Protokoll. Band 6 vom Panini Verlag, 2009, ISBN 3-8332-1873-8 *Tobias S. Buckell, Karen Traviss, Eric Nylund, Frank O’Connor, John Goff, Kevin Grace, Tessa Kum, B. K. Evenson, Jeff VanderMeer und Fred Van Lente : Halo Evolutionen - Kurzgeschichten aus dem Halo-Universum. Panini Verlag, 2010, ISBN 3-8332-2125-9 *Greg Bear: Halo - Die Blutsväter-Saga: Kryptum. Band 1 der Blutväter-Saga, Panini Verlag, 2011, ISBN 978-3-8332-2126-2 *Karen Traviss: Halo - Glasslands: Verglaste Welten. Band 1 der Glasslands-Trilogie, Panini Verlag, 2012, ISBN 978-3-8332-2444-7 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Reale Welt Kategorie:Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft